<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Set your goalposts with care by Meatball42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371928">Set your goalposts with care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42'>Meatball42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Themes of pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been trying to get pregnant for three months.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Set your goalposts with care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts">HogwartsToAlexandria</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>At noon, Tony’s music cut off and <em> You Shook Me All Night Long </em> started playing over the lab. Tony cancelled the alarm with a wave of his hand and sighed deeply. But he saved his work and headed down to the executive floor.</p><p>It was getting harder and harder to work up enthusiasm for the baby-making process. He and Pepper had been trying for several months. At the start of it Tony had a lot of energy for it, since Pepper usually never let them fuck anywhere near work, but at this point even office sex had lost its thrill.</p><p>Their baby was going to be worth it, though. So worth it.</p><p>He plastered a smile on his face before he entered Pepper’s executive suite. She was facing the huge windows behind her desk, her empiric view of Manhattan. Tony remembered the first time they’d fucked up against those windows, how incredible that had been. Then he remembered the tenth time and how much less exciting that was.</p><p>He came around Pepper’s desk, quiet in case she was on her Bluetooth, and slowed when he saw her slumped over.</p><p>“Hey hey, what’s the matter?”</p><p>Pepper looked up at him. She looked sad, drawn. “It’s not working.”</p><p>“What’s not working?”</p><p>“This. This schedule. It’s not working and I’m tired of it. I hate getting my hope up every month.”</p><p>Tony knelt in front of her chair and took her hand. “It’s gonna work. We both got tested, you’re on all those injections. It’s just a matter of time, baby.”</p><p>Pepper shook her head, her long hair waving. “It’s been months. And it’s, oh,” she grimaced, looked at him apologetically, “it’s not even good anymore. Not that it isn’t good with you-!”</p><p>Letting his head fall onto her knee, Tony laughed. He felt her hand in his hair before he looked back up, showing all the affection he felt for her on his face. “I was thinking the same thing, but I didn’t want to say it.”</p><p>She kissed him. With no pressure to push things further, it was slow and shallow, and Tony knelt up so he could take her in his arms. They breathed against each other for a while. Tony closed his eyes and tucked his face into her shoulder.</p><p>“I want to stop with the schedule,” Pepper said. “It’ll happen when it happens.”</p><p>“Yeah. It’ll happen.”</p><p>He rubbed down her sides comfortingly, and then again because he liked the feel of her. She kissed him again and the slickness of her tongue and lips reminded him of something he’d been missing.</p><p>“This mean I can eat you out again?” he said against her lips.</p><p>“Oh yeah, definitely.” Pepper nodded before gripping his collar to hold him close for another deep kiss, then pushed him away.</p><p>She rolled her chair back to give herself room to stand up, then unzipped her pencil skirt while Tony shoved the chair out of the way. She hitched herself up onto her desk, the perfect height for Tony to crawl in between her legs.</p><p>“These drugs have me so horny, I can’t even tell you,” she sighed while Tony kissed up her thighs. “Like, I caught myself watching the American Airlines lawyer during our meeting this morning and getting completely distracted.”</p><p>Tony pulled back to raise an eyebrow. “Isn’t their lawyer a woman? With the tight suit?”</p><p>Pepper nudged his head with her calf as she settled her legs over his shoulders. “Less talking.”</p><p>“I’ll talk less if you talk more,” he bargained.</p><p>“I’ll have more to say if you’ll shut up and get to work.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am, Madame CEO,” Tony taunted, and pulled her underwear down before she could retort.</p><p>Showing the truth of her comments about the fertility drugs, Pepper was already wet when Tony kissed around her folds. He teased her with gentle brushes of his beard and lips, then little licks over her clit, then by pulling her lips apart and blowing.</p><p>“I swear to God Tony,” Pepper warned him. One of her sharp heels dug into his upper back and he laughed.</p><p>He went in deep with his tongue to start, the way he knew she liked. Pepper sighed, arched her back into it. He tongue-fucked her slowly, drawing out all of her wetness until all of her skin was slick and slippery and his beard was drenched. Then he moved up to drag his tongue over and around her clit, slipping two fingers inside rhythmically.</p><p>Pepper wasn’t a screamer, but she let out heavy sighs and quiet, heartfelt moans when Tony did something good. He broke off to take a deep breath and saw her rubbing and squeezing her breasts through her silk blouse. His dick throbbed in his jeans and he ducked his head back down.</p><p>Tony could stay on his knees for Pepper for a long time, but a hair trigger was another side effect of the drugs. She came quickly, but her dissatisfied hum afterwards was telling.</p><p>“You want me to keep going?”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>“You got it babe.”</p><p>Tony could zone out down here like he could on a complex project. Her thighs squeezing around his head, the way she tightened around his fingers, the taste of her and the tender flesh between his lips, none of it ever got old. When she came around three of his fingers, her hips twitching with a much more satisfying orgasm, it was almost a disappointment.</p><p>He opened his pants up quickly and swiped a hand along Pepper’s sensitive flesh to pick up slick. She twitched and batted at his head, but he leaned back in to lick and suckle gently at her while he stroked himself off and she just ran her fingers through his hair until he gasped and grunted against her thigh.</p><p>Pepper got up and laughed at him where he was kneeling with a handful of his own jizz and kindly grabbed a towel from her private bathroom for him. They cleaned up and settled on one of the couches in the sitting area of her office.</p><p>“We’ll get there,” Tony said into her hair, lulled into a rare moment of emotional vulnerability. He kissed Pepper’s forehead. “He, she, they’ll be worth it.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Pepper squeezed Tony’s knee. “But in the meantime, this is pretty great too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>